The Poet
by DazzleCary
Summary: A lonley vampire named Casey meets a normal girl named Leah, what happens then? ... read! Btw: There might be som language fail sometimes.


**It's my first novell here. Well... the language might not be correct all the time but i hope you enjoy reading it and at least understand the most of it :) Btw, i love vampires ;) xx.**

**The Poet**

The moonlight glowed through the big glass room on the top floor in one of the expensive apartment in the city. White leather sofas, palms, and a bunch of papers, and a beige piano decorated the room, though it was kind of dark itself.

He went carefully in to the room with a pen and paper in his hands and sat down on the window couch and looked up to the Eye Down moonlight.

"_Elegant moon rise out of his abode_

_The__ scaling proud vault of heaven as one can see the king down to his kingdom _

_His cold world where the sun's absence echoes in the night and everything is as it should; tonight the moon stands high on the sky of darkness_

_Tonight, the night is coloured by blood."_

_Casey__._

The pen shaked in his pale hands when he wrote the last word. He couldn't resist it anymore. He couldn't wait. He had already waited too long for what makes him complete, happy. Should he go out in the night and take an innocent life? Nobody then he knew the answer to that. His teeth started to knit against his tongue. He was ready.

"NO!" he screamed involuntarily when he had started to walk to the front door. He WOULDN'T do it. It was wrong, very, very wrong. Before his brother Yale died he had learn him that if you face a situation like this, you should go and eat a small piece of garlic. How strange as it sounds it actually worked. He led his brothers' advice and was in the kitchen in less than an eye blink. The fridge door flew up and he took a small piece of garlic and swallowed it quickly.

Eeeewww!! Is the something more disgusting than this? God shall be punished for creating this horrible, evil herb!

Though he complained, the onion actually worked. He felt his pulse slow down and his brain started to work normally.

The hours ticked by slowly and he got more and more restless for every minute that passed. He decided to write another poem. Maybe that would make the time go a little bit faster, he thought.

"_He walks in the balmy night alone. _

_It's two years since he spoke to anyone,_

_It's two years ago, someone was listening to him. _

_It's years ago, someone heard him speak."_

_Casey._

He doesn't want to live this way anymore. The next day he would start living a new life. He would think positive and not be tempted by all the people surrounding him. He would start to not live as a vampire anymore, well… at least not act like one.

The sun had placed its light over the city and he had decided for once in a life time to leave his home and to go out to the bustle of people.

The port door closed behind him and he went out to the freedom. His feet started to walk directly to the park which was just around the corner of the apartments. There you could just sit all by yourself and do what ever you wanted to without being disturb.

He sat down on one of the tree benches that were surrounded by different kind of plants and big trees, he was alone. He thought though. Suddenly it started to rustle in one of the bushes in front of him and there, a dark-haired, medium-tall girl walks out.

Uhm… hi… I'm a little lost, sorry if I disturbed you.

He didn't understand why she apologized for coming to him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his 147 years long life.

– Don't worry, it's ok. Would you want to stay here for a little while and be my company? , he suggested and made a calm gesture to the left side of the bench. Without even thinking about it she sat down beside him. She couldn't resist him. He was too beautiful.

May I ask you what your name is? , he asked and looked at her as if she was the last piece of candy on earth.

Um…

With such beautifulness like his it was hard for her to find words.

Leah, and…. yours?

… Casey.

What a beautiful name! , she said and smiled at him.

Do you live in this area, Casey?

I don't want to talk about that…

Oh… okay? Sure. I live there, she pointed directly as the apartments where he lived.

How could he have missed her? Her smell was so extremely strong and delicious and he could so easily feel her smell in a long way.

Have you recently moved here? , The question just slipped out of him before he even had a thought of saying it out loud.

Yes, I moved her for a couple of weeks ago. Are you 19 too?

That explained it all. He hadn't "learned" her smell yet.

Yes.

Though he should have said "no". The feeling of lying to her didn't feel good in some sort of way. But he wanted her and the only way to success was by lying. A vampire's everyday.

Okey… nice! … well, I'm sorry but I have to go now. But here's my number if you want to see me again.

He took the small piece of paper and waved goodbye. He couldn't call her. It was wrong. Finally he wouldn't resist her…But even with all the negative parts about calling her he would do it. He would call her.

It was twilight and the moon was on its way up again. He sat on the window couch as usual and flipped up an empty side in his booklet and started writing.

"_Here is my doubt that ask me to be cautious, _

_Asking__ me to think a hundred times and a hundred times again, _

_Asking__ me to defend myself before it's too late._

_Here is my doubt that reminds me of whom I was and who I want to be, to warn me of what it means to accept the conditions that I have not chosen._

_As much as I want her, Leah, I have to be very careful."_

_Casey._

Three months had now passed and Casey and Leah had got a very good contact. With a "very good contact" I mean that they were together. A couple deeply in love. Though she still didn't know about his secret. And now, he felt it was the right time to tell her the truth. He was ready to tell her what he really was, a bloodthirsty monster. How would she react? Probably she wouldn't believe him. But it was worth a try, he thought.

Leah, I need to talk to you. Now.

Oh okay , sure my love! , she came to sit by him in the white leather sofa with a huge smile on her face. That lovely smile will make this SO much harder, he thought.

I'm… not good Leah. Actually. But I've changed.

What? What are you talking about Casey? …

He took a deep breath and sighed.

Ahh, this is so hard to explain…I'm… not… human.

She was completely quiet for a moment and then she started to laugh.

Not human? Ha-ha! Of course you are human lovely! You're as much human as I am, silly!

Leah… no… I am not human.

He spoke the words one by one very carefully to her.

He took another deep breath.

I'm a vampire.

So, it was said out loud now. Saying it was not the hardest part. The hardest part was to see how she would react to what he had just said. Her face became white and she went totally blank. After a while she smiled and laughed again.

Ha-ha-ha! For a moment you really had me there! You're very good at acting, I have to say.

He gave her a serious look.

- Leah… I AM serious. Don't be afraid please.

Suddenly he got her to believe him. Her face gave him a scared, sad and worried look.

What are you saying to me? A vampire? … That's not possible… wait here… if what you're saying really is true… then, have you lied to me the whole time we've been together?!

I haven't lied to you by will. We don't reveal ourselves to humans very often so what I've done now is very rare in our kind. You had to know what I really am, that's the only reason I'm telling you this. I'm a monster Leah, a bloodthirsty monster. But I only drink blood from animals. Never ever from humans.

There was a big, quiet pause. Leah thought about what he had said.

I don't see you as a monster, Casey. You're everything to me but a monster. You're pure happiness for me. Whatever you now are… if you really are a vampire… then it doesn't matter to me. I'm not afraid of you. And you would never hurt me, right Casey?

No, I would never ever hurt you. I would give up my _life_ for you, Leah. Without you I'm nothing, and I have nothing to live for. You make my evil life worth living. I love you.

He had feared this moment from the first day he met Leah. If his love for her were responded or not. If she told him that she didn't love him he didn't know what to do. He loved her with such a strong love and not only that, he was a vampire. Vampires don't forget primarily. Their love for a human being can last in centuries, even if the human dies it's hard for them to let it all go.

Casey…

Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke again.

I love you too. You mean everything to me. Without you there's no light in my life. I hope you and me can be together forever, please Casey. I want to be with you… I hope you understand what I mean…. You just have to… bite…

His extreme happiness that existed at the beginning when she spoke were now lost. He would never ever change her. Leah, such a wonderful and beautiful human being transformed into a bloodsucker? Never. He could never do it either, it would be too difficult. Death would probably take her away from him.

Leah, I want you to listen to me very carefully now.

He waited till he got all the attention from her and then he put a serious look on his face.

Why are you so angry and sad about what I'm asking for? It's not much, she interrupted him.

His plan about looking serious was wasted. His emotions almost ate him up. He couldn't control himself.

- You mean too much to me. I don't want to destroy you. What you're asking for is… out of this world. You DON'T want this, trust me. You will take innocents life, after a while you will regret your choice. Everything you have today will be gone forever. Your family and friends, for example, you will never be able to see them again. Are you willing to give up all that for… being with me?

- I want to be with you. That's all I'm asking for.

He sighed and bent his head down in his hands and shook his head. Why was everything so difficult for her to understand? He thought. Her hands stroke his back gently as she began to feel his sadness.

Forever… she said, trying to smile at him.

Forever, he answered and smiled back

Once again he sat on the window couch with a pen and paper. Ready to write down what he ever wanted to.

"_I have found someone who can light up my darkness. Who can give me, a horrible killing monster, a little love.__ Leah and I can for once in a life time share our lives, share our living. We will escape somewhere were we can be alone. Just the two of us. Far, far away, we'll go. We'll share our strong love for each other and built something from it. Make a family and just live as vampires. Vegetarian vampires, that's what we'll call ourselves.  
Me and her, Casey and Leah. __**Forever**__."_

_Casey__._


End file.
